legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Minifigure-Specific Achievements
Starting on November 4th, 2014, every minifigure has their own set of achievements. Minifigures have to defeat Champions and conquer dungeons/pocket adventures. They also have to smash/build a set amount of enemies/smashies/buildies, and reach set levels in the Lost Creations. Obtaining certain upgrades for the minifigures is also required. Below is a list of all the achievements for every minifigure, divided into four catergories. Common Achievements 'Upgrade Based Achievements' All minifigures have to complete the following achievements, based on upgrade paths which involves spending stars: *Novice (figure name)* - Get the third (figure name) upgrade. *Expert (figure name) - Get the seventh (figure name) upgrade. For example: *Novice Chicken Suit Guy - Get the Third Chicken Suit Guy upgrade. 'Lost Creations Based Achievements' All minifigures have to complete the following achievements in the Lost Creations, which involves defeating a Gatekeeper level at each of the levels 5, 10, and 15: *(figure name), The Lost Challenger - Complete level 5 in the lost creations with (figure name) *(figure name), The Lost Warrior - Complete level 10 in the lost creations with (figure name) *(figure name), The Lost Champion - Complete level 15 in the lost creations with (figure name) 'Achievement Based Achievements' All minifigures will be awarded the following achievements upon completion of a set number of other achievements: *Heroic (figure name) - Complete any 5 (figure name) achievements. Awards 250 stars *Legendary (figure name) - Complete any 11 (figure name) achievements. Awards a green glow for your figure *(Figure name) - Complete all 16 achievements. Awards a blue glow for your figure. Type Specific Achievements The following achievements are split into 3 sub-categories, with each category specific to that particular type. All minifigures of that type share the first and second parts. While all minifigures have a third part, it varies between minifigures. 'Builders' #(figure name), the Builder - Build 100 buildies #(figure name), the Master Builder - Build 1000 buildies #Specific Buildie Types ## (figure name), the Stonemason - Build 15 mythology statues ##*Plumber, Fortune Teller , Grandpa, Sad Clown, Scientist, Fairytale Princess, Space Miner ## (figure name), the Speed Freak - Build 20 speed pads ##*Mr Good and Evil, Chicken Suit Guy, Decorator, Welder, Holiday Elf, Genie Girl, Disco Diva, Hot Dog Man ## (figure name), the Guide - Build 30 signs ##*Hollywood Starlet, Mr. Gold, Skydiver, Pretzel Girl, Gingerbread Man, Prospector, Evil Wizard, Unicorn Girl 'Defenders' *(figure name), the Smasher - Smash 500 smashies *(figure name), the Master Smasher - Smash 5000 smashies *Specific Smashie Types #(figure name), the Machinist - Smash 50 alien machines #*Mermaid, Forest Maiden, Battle Mech, Constable, Yeti, Batle Goddess, Hun Warrior, Heroic Knight Smash50AlienMachines.png|This area of Space Colony, and the tall machines yields 10-11 Alien Machines that can be smashed! Alien Machine.png|Alien Machine #(figure name), the Demolisher - Smash 25 minotaur statues #*Roman Emperor, Policeman, Warrior Woman, Motorcycle Mechanic, Jester, Lifeguard guy, Piggy Suit guy, Rock Star, PaleontologistCrone-Location.png|Crone of the Maze area has three minotaur statues! #(figure name), the Sweet - Smash 50 sweets #*Librarian, Trendsetter, Sea Captain, Bumblebee Girl, Egyptian Warrior, Snake Charmer, #(figure name), the Tiki Smasher - Smash 50 Tiki totems #*Mountain Climber, Island Warrior, Scarecrow, Grandma, Goblin, Sheriff Tikis.jpg|Two Tikis from Wind Shrine 'Strikers' *(figure name), The Striker - Smash 1000 monsters *(figure name), The Master Striker - Smash 10000 monsters *Specific Enemy Types #(figure name), The Witch Hunter - Smash 50 witches #*Judge, Cyclops, Alien Avenger, Waiter, Roller Derby Girl, Wizard, Alien Trooper, Fencer, Lady Cyclops, Samurai Crone-Location.png|Crone of the Maze is great for hunting witches! #(figure name), the Hexer - Smash 50 witch doctors #*Roman Commander, Baseball Fielder, Tomahawk Warrior, Revolutionary Soldier, Paintball Player, Classic King Noitatohtori (parempi).png|Witch Doctor #(figure name), the Dragon tamer - Smash 50 drakes #*Medusa, Waitress, Barbarian, Saxophone Guy, Lady Robot, Galaxy Trooper #(figure name), the Gardener - Smash 50 monster plants #*Evil Mech, Dino Tracker, Pizza Guy, Spooky Girl, Swashbuckler, Video Game Guy Defeating the Champions Each minifigure has three achievements for smashing certain champions. Click here for a guide for both locations, and which champions have to be smashed by which minifigures. Conquering Dungeons Complete three dungeons for each minifigure. The first two will be pocket adventures, the third one of the epic dungeons. Thanks to Starrocks923 for the data. 'Isle of Yarr' * Native's Hollow - Pizza Delivery Man, Librarian, Grandma, Disco Diva * Treasure Island - Welder, Roman Emperor, Policeman, Plumber, Librarian, Sad Clown, Revolutionary Soldier, Bumblebee Girl, Scarecrow, Barbarian, Grandma, Evil Mech, Dino Tracker, Pizza Delivery Man, Space Miner, Alien Trooper, Disco Diva, Fencer, Samurai 'Volcano Island' * Wind Shrine - Policeman, Revolutionary Soldier, Welder, Fencer * Crimson Chamber - Dino Tracker, Bumblebee Girl, Barbarian, Samurai * Scorched Ruins - Swashbuckler, Roman Emperor, Trendsetter, Sad Clown, Scarecrow, Constable, Heroic Knight 'Kingdom' * Siege Command Room - Plumber, Medusa, Saxophone Player, Evil Mech, Spooky Girl, Space Miner, Alien Trooper, Goblin * Spider's Nest - Waiter, Sea Captain, Diner Waitress, Yeti, Lifeguard, Piggy Suit Guy, Carpenter, Classic King, Paleontologist * Dragon Halls - Warrior Woman, Fortune Teller, Forest Maiden, Mr. Good and Evil, Mr. Gold, Baseball Fielder, Sea Captain, Paintball Player, Mountain Climber, Holiday Elf, Yeti, Battle Goddess, Hun Warrior, Lifeguard, Video Game Guy, Wizard, Carpenter, Evil Wizard, Galaxy Trooper, Hot Dog Man, Paleontologist, Unicorn Girl, * Bewitched Candy Forest - Roller Derby Girl, Fortune Teller, Baseball Fielder, Tomahawk Warrior, Island Warrior, Holiday Elf, Wizard, Unicorn Girl 'Enchanted Forest' * Dark Alcove - Cyclops, Gingerbread Man, Jester, Egyptian Warrior * Mysterious Crystal Cave - Chicken Suit Guy, Mr. Gold, Skydiver, Pretzel Girl, Battle Goddess, Prospector, Hot Dog Man * Infested Keep - Warrior Woman, Mermaid, Mr. Good and Evil, Decorator, Fairytale Princess, Hun Warrior, Evil Wizard, Snake Charmer * Swamp Tunnel - Mermaid, Battle Mech, Hollywood Starlet, Roman Commander, Motorcycle Mechanic, Decorator, Lady Robot, Genie Girl, Fairytale Princess, Rock Star, Sheriff, Snake Charmer 'Space Colony' * Mercenary Cave - Forest Maiden, Sea Captain, Paintball Player, Mountain Climber, Yeti, Lifeguard, Video Game Guy, Carpenter, Galaxy Trooper, Paleontologist * Underground Cave - Alien Avenger, Grandpa, Scientist * Unexplored Crystal Cave - Hollywood Starlet, Roman Commander, Lady Robot, Genie Girl * Mercenary Troop Transport - Alien Avenger, Grandpa, Scientist 'Dark Side of the Planet' * Cave of the Exiled- Fortune Teller, Chicken Suit Guy, Baseball Fielder, Skydiver, Pretzel Girl, Holiday Elf, Prospector, Wizard, Unicorn Girl * Ancient Space Ruins - Cyclops, Bumblebee Girl, Barbarian, Gingerbread Man, Dino Tracker, Jester, Egyptian Warrior, Samurai * Alien Crystal Station - Waiter, Paintball Player, Diner Waitress, Mountain Climber, Piggy Suit Guy, Video Game Guy, Classic King, Galaxy Trooper * Mercenary Assault Cruiser - Warrior Woman, Battle Mech, Mr. Good and Evil, Motorcycle Mechanic, Hun Warrior, Rock Star, Evil Wizard, Sheriff * Alien Command Center - Mermaid, Hollywood Starlet, Chicken Suit Guy, Roman Commander, Grandpa, Decorator, Skydiver, Pretzel Girl, Scientist, Lady Robot, Gingerbread Man, Genie Girl, Fairytale Princess, Jester, Prospector, Egyptian Warrior, Snake Charmer 'Mythology Mountains' * Cliffside- Island Warrior, Tomahawk Warrior, Mr. Gold, Judge, Roller Derby Girl, Battle Goddess, Hot Dog Man * Minotaur Refuge - Plumber, Evil Mech, Space Miner, Alien Trooper * Abandoned Temple - Heroic Knight, Trendsetter, Sad Clown, Scarecrow, Swashbuckler, Roman Emperor, Constable * Ancient Ruins - Welder, Policeman, Librarian, Revolutionary Soldier, Medusa, Saxophone Player, Grandma, Pizza Delivery Man, Spooky Girl, Disco Diva, Fencer, Goblin * Skyforge - Heroic Knight, Diner Waitress, Roller Derby Girl, Battle Mech, Waiter, Motorcycle Mechanic, Trendsetter, Tomahawk Warrior, Medusa, Island Warrior, Saxophone Player, Constable, Piggy Suit Guy, Rock Star, Swashbuckler, Spooky Girl, Classic King, Goblin, Sheriff Tips *All minifigures currently in the team get credit for an achievement that requires completing a dungeon/pocket adventure, regardless of participation (even smashed ones). This makes all the dungeon achievements that require you to complete a dungeon/pocket adventures with a figure of the wrong element much easier when your level is not much higher than the level requirement. It also lets you complete the type-specific achievements for all your figures up to three times as fast. *The statues in the underworld part of the event to seal the pit do not count for Stonemason. However the four statues you rebuild in the Dino World story dungeon do count. *The three un-named witches in the underworld do count as witches. *For the conquering of dungeons missions, only the team that smashes the final boss is counted. This is very useful for Skyforge and the Alien Command Center as you can simply switch in the figures you want to get credit before the final boss fight and not have to worry about fighting through the dungeon with figures that don't match the dungeon's element. Trivia *The Legendary achievement previously said it required any 10 achievements, but did not pay off at 10. It has been corrected to read 11 achievements as of Dec. 4, 2014. * The Series 13 achievements were in the game before there was any way to get the figures, and well before store release. The only way to get one ahead of time was as part of the daily reward system. Category:Gameplay